Revenge is a
by Silver Azure
Summary: Well, I can't say the last word in that sentence but I can say this, Daisuke is a young 18 yr old out for revenge because his parents were murdered, he enters the tournament to find out the truth. Rated M for swearing, violence, and sexual content.


_"Revenge is often like biting a dog because the dog bit you."_

-**Austin O'Malley **

There I sat, next to my dead parents, both died of a single gunshot to the head, and I'm out to find the bastard who did it. My name you ask? Daisuke Satō, I'm 18 and it's been two

months since the assasination of both my mother and father, it's been hard growing up on the dangerous streets of Japan, it's full of crime and the Yakuza but I'm not intimidated by them,

they're not important to me I'm all about finding whomever killed my parents. "Hey Daisuke!" yelled a familiar voice, it was my best friend Akinori, "Yo dude! I heard about this tournament,

uhh... It's called the King of Fighters Tournament 8! You should enter, who knows maybe the scumbag who killed your parents entered the tournament or maybe you can learn the truth!"

he exclaimed to me, "Hmmm... That sounds good, I think I will" I replied, "Dude! You could prove you're tough and shit like that you know?! Yeah you can sign up in that Mishima Zaibatsu

building, "OK, I think I will" and after I said that I shook his hand and left. After some walking I got to the Mishima Zaibatsu building and when I walked in and then I bumped into this guy

with white hair and a nice suit, "How dare you bump me! Do you know who I am?! I'm Lee Chaolan! Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu!" he yelled, and then he walked away, gee what a smug

asshole, but anyways I went up to the desk to sign up, and I did, I saw my first opponent and location, the paper read:

Welcome to the King Of Fighters Tournament 8

Your first opponent will be:

_**Christie Montiero**_

you will be fighting in:

_**Sao Paulo, Brazil**_

If you beat your opponent you will be informed of your next opponent by letter, the winner of this contest will recieve a prize of exactly 1 million dollars [or an estimate 91.8 million Japanese yen in your case] and whatever your heart desires!

~Good Luck

Sincerely,

Mishima Zaibatsu

So I took a taxi to the airport and boarded the next flight to Brazil, and I got on the plane from my hometown of Nagoya, and boy what a trip it was but I finally got there and this guy

dressed in black was holding a sign which read "Satō" so I figured it was for me, I walked up to him and he asked me if I was Daisuke Satō to which I said yes and I followed him in a limo

to where I was gonna fight Christie and Brazil really is a nice sight to see but there was no time for sightseeing and then he took me to this small arena where I saw Christie waiting, she

is very beautiful, nice red hair, beautiful tan skin, nice tits. So I got out and she approached me; "So you're my first opponent huh? Well come on, I need a warm up!" she exclaimed "Nah,

babe why don't we skip this fight and uhh.. ya know? 性交? [look that up] " Christie looked angry "Two things asshole! 1) DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME BABE! 2) WHATEVER YOU SAID I'M

GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR SAYING THAT!" she yelled, "Ooh, you're pretty sexy when you're angry, but let's fight!" and after I said that we were engaged in a fight, she tried to hit me

with a flurry of kick combinations, which she pretty much was real good at that, I heard she studied Capoeira, but unlike her I studied Jujutsu and was able to counter Christie's ongoing

attacks which I used against here and ultimately led to her defeat and she was down and out, I walked up to her, knealt down and put my hand on her back and said; "Good fight there

Christie, now why don't we 性交?" I asked and she agreed, and so 30 minutes later after that, the limo driver came up to me and handed me a letter that read:

Congratulations, Mr Satō at defeating your first opponent, but the tournament is far from over, your next opponent will be:

_**Lei Wulong**_

You will be fighting in

_**Hong Kong, China**_

Good Luck!

So I set out for Hong Kong to fight Lei Wulong, I knew my journey wasn't over, it was just beginning.


End file.
